The hidden
by ms.fairy-wolf
Summary: kagome can see what isen't there and in a school fulol of deamon gangs its hard to be her.IT'S TO SEE BUT WHITCH A FEW CHANGES AND A NEW NAME
1. KAGOME

DON'T OWN INUYASHA (CRY'S TO MY SELF)OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (RUNS AWAY SCREAMING)(YELL TO INVISIBLE AUDIENCE)I GIVE ALL THE

CREDIT TO RUMIKO TAKASHI(SP?)

Kagome P.O.V

Darkness. It was all i saw. This was why i dreaded my dreams. Usually id see them or at least hear there screams but now it to was gone.I

know that i

should have at least welcomed this dark chicle in which i dreamed but sadly it brought no comfort. Your probably wondering who i am now right

well let

me introduce my self I'm Kagome Israfyell Higarashi don't say my name out loud though they'll probably kill you if you do. I bet your probably

wondering who's this them i keep talking about well, they are the gangs that run japan. BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEP CRAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK went my alarm

clock as it hit the wall in front of me.I got up knowing that if i went back to sleep id never wake up again.I slowly walked to my dresser and got my

clothes out. Lets see today I'm going to ware my black baggy t-shirt that had a girl covered in blood in holding a big axe that was also covered in blood.

Below her was a mans dead body also there were the words shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you did not see me. Next i got my black low wasted jeans that had a

lot of pockets chains and zippers on it. Sighing as i walked trowed my bathroom not noticing what ever was in my way

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH i screamed as i fell down. What was that i asked my self as i sat up

feeling very stupid i mean i had the sight why did i not see that coming oh well i thought as i sighed,got up and started walking to the bathroom but

this time watching were i walked. After turning on the water and checking to see if it was just right i stepped in.

Sighing as the water relaxed my mussels from my previous fall. I once again sighed (i seemed to be doing a lot of that today)as i reached to get

my strawberry body wash as i thought of how my day was going to be.

there would probably be another fight today between the D-R-J AND THE D-C-S see D-R-J stands for deamons ruling japan(sorry but D-R-J and

D-C-S WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF)and D-C-S stands for deamon crushing spiders,both are not very original

but who am i to judge D-C-S was made just to kill the D-R-J's, the rummer is around here that D-C-S was made by a bunch of people who

couldn't get into D-R-J but then later on they were taken over by some half breed spider named naraku.

I don't know much about the D-R-J's except for the fact that there leader is a deamon inu and that the leaders second is some type of wolf both

of course are men and full deamon's. Snapping out of my thinking faze realizing that the water was burning me

i quickly wet my hair and rubbed a little strawberry shampoo in i washed all the soap off of me and stepped out the shower after turning the

water off i didn't wrap the towel around my body not knowing what awaited me in my room.

Holly crabs Izzi warn a brother first said my older brother (yep u read it right)sota as i walked to my bed you shouldn't have been in my room

then,actually why are you in my room. I heard a pretty girly scream coming from up hear

and i thought you needed help,not after paying my 300 dollar fee of course sota i said walking to my bathroom with my clothes in hand get lost

little boy i said to him as i slammed the bathroom door. As i dressed i heard him mumbling that i was the shorty. Of course i knew what he was

talking about i mean i was very short and in my sight only being 5 0(i no i no she's usually 5 2 not much of a difference) that was a big dis

advantage. I walked out of my bathroom to put on my shoes on. After that i walked down stairs and the door not bothering to eat that nasty human food my

brother loved so much. Yes i said it human food. Let me explain i unlike most of my kind i don't eat human food to look natural actually i

wouldn't call myself natural at all. I mean look at me I'm 5 0 red hair that goes to my knees dark black eyes pail white skin and to add to all of

that i only ware black,red or white. So id call my self non natural. Sigh I'm getting off track aren't i, well lets see were was i oh yes so i don't eat

human food i mean really why do something just to look the same as every one else, the deamons don't eat every day like the humans do so

why should i eat at all. Really i don't eat i drink im guessing you can already have an idea what. Sigh not realising it id alredy made it to the

front of the school. I once again sighed as i composed my self and walked in side the hell i call my school


	2. inuyasha

Inuyasha's pov (ch2)

Ugggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i screamed as i got out of my bed ang stomped my way to

my alarm clock on the other side of the was the sound i heard after i hit the

clock so hard that it broke which was soon followed by yelling from my gang. Yes i did say gng im well, the leader of them.

soon after the screaming i heard everyone get get up to go to the other side of the room. BAAMMMMM was the sound i

heard after i hit the clock so hard that it broke which was soon followed by yelling from my gang. Yes i did say gang im well,

the leader of them. soon after the screaming i heard everyone get broke which was soon followed by yelling from my gang.

Yes i did say gng im well, the leader of them. soon after the screaming i heard everyone get up to go to school. Some times

i think that we only have to go to school so that teachers can give us home work we diddent pay enough attention to so we

dont kno what to do. Then they complain that we don't know any thing, did they ever think that they don't know how to teach.

LEt me tell a little some thing about my self. Ok my name is inuyasha toushio(sp) im six teen and i go to a really half dull

school called fumiko high. Im about 5 7 very well built but not to much,yes i am braging. I have silver hair,pointy ears on the

side of my head, a trait from being a full deamon long sharp claws anoter trait and well im preety much well hot. As you may

be able to tell im very proud of my apperence. Ugghhhhhhhhh i screamed to my self as i saw that my second miroku was still

sleep so i kicked him in his side. NOOOOO DON'T GO SANDY DON'T GO was my response whitch was soon followed by

DON'TLET THE ALIANES TAKE YOU. So i take it you and "sandy" are still

together i mummered and walked away knowing he was awake. I hopped in the shower as miroku got up.

( TIME SKIP)

Me and my gang walkd in the school as if we owned it whichwe did. Students cleared the way for us when they saw us,except for one. That little wench always being defient,why diddent she just submit to us like everyone els did.


End file.
